1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile panel suited for dry execution for a wall surface and a dry execution method for a wall surface using the tile panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tiles look awkward if they are not arranged to have a uniform joint width and a uniform tile surface. In addition, strong bonding power is required for high-rise buildings.
It requires expertise to arrange ordinary tiles to provide uniform joints and a uniform surface and to bond tiles with mortar is so-called wet execution. Due to this, the tiles tend to slip downward by, for example, their own weight until mortar is solidified, it takes time to complete tiling and it is difficult to ensure bonding power required for high-rise buildings or the like.
In addition, in case of modifying, for example, a board external wall to a tiled wall, it is necessary to peel off the board external wall and then to form a backing, which makes operation disadvantageously laborious.
Considering this, there are known and proposed tile siding for bonding thin tiles onto the surface of a lightweight base material as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-333862, a joint-added tile with which a joint can be formed by extending small-width portions corresponding to the joint on the side piece of a tile in advance and tight combining the portions, as described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 57-29755 and the like.
A tile bonded decorative board can be made by dry execution method and the decorative board is difficult to discriminate from a tiled wall onto which tiles are directly bonded at glance. These boards are worked for various types of constructions. However, while use of a combination of many small tiles is well known, we have never heard that a tile panel employing only one large tile has been put to practical use.
The reasons are considered to be as follows. If emphasis is put on workability and bonding power, quite naturally, the sizes of tiles used for siding are limited and there is no other choice but to use small-size tiles; and it is difficult to ensure sufficient bonding power. As a result, the worked surface onto which small tiles are bonded cannot stand comparison with that onto which large tiles are bonded.
As for use of joint-added tiles, by contrast, anyone can ideally arrange the joint-added tiles and can stand comparison with experts. However, if a board is bonded onto a to-be-executed surface, it is required to remove the board, to change it to a mortared surface or to form a backing structure, irrespectively of wet or dry execution. Thus, it can be said that joint-added tiles are not suited for modification.